The present invention relates to a device for removing fluid from an operation or drainage site.
In order to accomplish the result and effect proper drainage, the present invention utilizes a series of devices among which are a wicking material, such as cotton, gauze, fibrous substances, foam, sponges and other types of connective material which may be used which cause a wicking action. Essentially, the wicking action which is primarily capillary in its operation in the initial stages results, after the material has become substantially saturated, in a gravity flow and siphoning action which will permit the fluid that is generated during an operation to flow into an appropriate receptacle, preferably a funnel-shaped device that contains a drain or method of catching the fluid from the wicking portion and directing it into a tube or conduit, enabling the drainage solution to leave the site in a collected manner. Preferably, the fluid thus drained is directed to a storage container, pouch or bag where the entire solution is retained until the procedure is complete and a determination is made that no further need exists to examine the drained fluid so that it may be disposed of.
In order to accomplish the desired results, the material of choice is a hydroxylated polyvinyl acetal sponge having the registered trademark "MEROCEL.RTM." which is a sponge material accepted by the FDA and that contains a radio-opaque material. The latter is provided to facilitate detection of the sponge by X-ray. A material should be used that allows entry without fear of fragmenting. The preferred material is known to have an excellent ability to absorb by capillary action drawing the liquid to a point at a level with the source, then because of gravity, releasing the flow in a siphon-type manner. The system is therefore self-priming.